The microwave radiometer (MRM) onboard lunar probe is mainly used to obtain the brightness temperature (TB) data of the lunar surface. High resolution TB maps are necessary for research because there is a close relationship between the TB data and some related physical properties of lunar regolith, such as thickness, dielectric constant and other properties of the lunar regolith. To analyze the lunar TB data obtained at different times and different frequencies, as well as the TB maps in the history, a method for constructing or reconstructing TB model maps of the entire lunar surface in high resolution will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.